bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (46)
Chapter #46: Revenge of the Mary Sue from Hell Classes we're nearing the end and it was almost time for summer vacation. I was so stoked for the end of the year, but something horrible was amiss. "Malice Blackraven please report to the office immediatly!" Ms. Danvers shouted on the PA system. I was shocked at what I heard, I didn't do anything in the last two weeks. What the hell is going on? I went to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office where he was acting cold twords me, I saw my mom sitting down next to him. "Mom," I said, "what is going on?" I asked. "Sit down Miss Blackraven." Dr. Crabblesnitch ordered, as I sat down next to my mom, "Now I heard from an unknown source that you we're going to prank the graduating class at the graduation ceremony next week." He explained. "Do you have any proof of it?" I asked. "Actually I do." He said, while he brought out red paint, and rotten eggs, "These were found in your locker by one of the prefects." He added. "But those aren't mine!" I shouted, "Someone must of framed me!" "Who would do that to you?" My mom intervined. I thought of one person who would of done this: Allison E. Nesterwood. "Allison!" I muttered her name out loud. "You think Allison done this?" My mom asked me. "Me and her fight like cats and dogs." I clarafied. "It's true Mrs. Blackraven." Dr. Crabblesnitch said. "She must of done this." I said trying to clear my name. "How are you going to prove this?" Dr. Crabblesnitch asked. "I'll find out the truth for you." I explained. "Ok, you got one chance, if you fail, I'll have no choice but to put you on academic probation, but you'll be banned from the audatoriam until I say otherwise." Dr. Crabblesnitch explained my punishment if I fail. "Fine by me." I tersely said. Me and my mom left the office, to outside where we we're talking. "Why would you prank the senoirs?" My mom asked. "I didn't Allison and the Preps are framing me and possibly my friends!" I said. "Well I'll see you at home later." My mom said while she walked out of my sight. "I need some proof and fast." I thought to myself, then it hit me like a ton of bricks, "Jimmy!" I went to the front of the Boys' Dorm hoping to get a hold of him, then Orpheus and Hawthorne came out of the dorm insted. "Hey Malice." Hawthorne greeted. "Guys have you seen Jimmy anywhere?" I asked and pleaded. "Why?" Orpheus asked. "I've been framed by Allison and the Preps and I need to prove it, before I'm on academic probation." I pleaded. "I'm over here." Jimmy said from behind. "Jimmy!" I shouted, "Can you help me?" I added. "She's been framed by the Preps." Hawthorne clarafied. "What's in it for me?" He asked. "I'll pay you $50, upfront." I said while I handed him a $50. "I'm on the case." Jimmy said tersely. "I'll come with you!" I said while I tagged along, "You need a witness." "You're the boss." Jimmy said, while I followed him. First we went to the library while we hid behind a bookcase that was in a blind spot from the Preps' view. But we were found out by Gord. "Shhhh I'm on your side." He said. "Why you're with the Preps?" I pondered. "Well remember the session we we're forced to do?" He asked. "Yeah." I tersely said, "I recall Allison calling you a pathetic little fringe on society." I added. "I know, I'm willing to betray my clique to find out Allison's true colors." He explained. But then Chad, Bif, and Tad found us, and then grabbed us. Tad grabbed Gord, Chad with me, and Bif grabbed Jimmy; then they took us to Harrington House, to see Justin, and Bryce guarding the front door, while Allison and Derby we're near the fireplace. "That'll be all." Allison ordered. Bif, Chad, and Tad pushed us to the floor, then they left to guard the door along with Bryce and Justin. We turned our attention to Allison and Derby. "I never expected you to betray us Gord. I always knew you we're the weakest link." Allison turned her attention to Gord. "You called him a pathetic little fringe on society!" I shouted, "Of course he would turn his back on you conformist pricks!" "Why are you doing this crap?!" Jimmy intervined. "Isn't it obvious, I want my boyfriend to rule the school." Allison cooed to Jimmy as she went to Derby, "And not the son of a gold-digging whore." "My mom is not a whore!" Jimmy shouted in anger. Jimmy was about to strike Allison, But me and Gord grabbed him, trying to keep him from hitting the blond Mary Sue. "Why does that have to do with me?!" I asked. "Well I had one goal I never fully did at St. Montgomery." Allison barked, "And you're just another pathetic little fringe on society." "That doesn't explain anything to do with me!" I barked back at her. "Oh that, You're just in the freakin' way, my gloomy little friend." Allison hissed, "With you expelled, I can finally take over as queen!" She added while she cackled like the evil queen in Snow White. Then we noticed a loud thumping from the other side of the door. The door was rammed in by the Jocks and Russell. "Russell smash!" Russell screamed. The other cliques (minus the non-cliques and little kids) followed in fighting and ganging up on the Preps, even the girls came in so they can get Allison her comeuppances, but Allison fled as fast as she could. "Do you want us to follow her?" Absinthe asked. "No I'll do this alone." I said while chasing her, "You guys get the hell out of here!" I ordered. I ran upstairs, following Allison, this went on until we ended up in the green house. "Where's your back up?" Allison hissed. "I don't need it." I barked. "Very well then. Let's fight!" Allison screamed. It was almost like playing a fighting game; good against evil, mono a mono. Allison delivered the first punch, but I dogded it; I grabbed her hair, trying to catfight her, and she grabbed mine this continued on for a moment, and then she tried to gouge my eyes out with her nails, but I stopped her with a sweep-kick to the legs. I was about to deliver the final blow, but she gave the time out signal. "I give! have mercy." Allison cried. "I accept your surrender." I pitied. Absinthe and Ember came rushing in. "The Preps surrendered!" Absinthe excitedly said. "I see she gave up." Ember said looking at Allison. "Will Allison Nesterwood, Derby Harrington, and Malice Blackraven please report to the office immediatly!" Ms. Danver said on the PA. I best be going." I said with Allison following me. Moments later I was in Dr. Crabblesnitch's office, this time Allison and Derby are with me. "Miss. Blackraven told me she was framed for a prank you two conspired." He said to Allison and Derby, "And I have evidence from Mr. Hopkins and Miss Taylor." He added as he got out a tape recorder and pressed play. "With you expelled, we can rule the school! (Evil laughter)." "We could explain!" Allison pleaded as her life depended on it. "No need! Affected immediatly, you both are to do student community service for the next year. Reguardless of your family connections to Bullworth." He ordered, then he turned to me, "Miss Blackraven you're exonerated of the crimes of that you are accused." "Thank you." I thanked. After I left the main building, I was surprised to see the turn out it was all the cliques cheering me on and then Raven came up the steps and started to make out with me. "Thank you everyone!" I chimed. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts